<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Образ ворона в мировой культуре by fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735417">Образ ворона в мировой культуре</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020'>fandom OE Yuh 2020 (fandom_aeternaiuh_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж, талигойский юг [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Analysis, Character Analysis, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_aeternaiuh_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20Yuh%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ворон в мировой литературе традиционно представал одиноким, умным и принимающим немалое участие в жизни людей. Считалось, что он возвещает болезни и войны, а также служит предупреждением о смерти или необходимости изменить поведение.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж, талигойский юг [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Образ ворона в мировой культуре</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Один из сюжето- или, если угодно, фонообразующих персонажей романа-эпопеи “Отблески Этерны” Веры Камши Рокэ Алва обязан своим прозвищем, “Кэналлийский Ворон”, родовому символу — летящему против ветра ворону с распахнутыми крыльями. К началу написания романа значений у этого образа накопилось немало, а к концу будет еще больше, но рассмотрим пока самые давно и плотно укоренившиеся в культуре различных народов. </p><p>На протяжении всей истории ворон приобретал самые разные символические значения, в основном печальные и нелестные. Прежде чем приступить к обзору, полагаем уместным дать биологические характеристики этой птицы, что будет полезно для понимания тех идей и образов, которые вызывал ее вид.</p><p>Ворон с его черным и блестящим оперением — одна из самых крупных птиц семейства воробьиных. Его сильный клюв прекрасно подходит для соблюдения всеядной диеты, не гнушается ворон и падалью, и мелкими животными. Его крик сухой, отрывистый и хриплый. Вороны любят селиться на значительной высоте в горах, хотя голод может заставить их спуститься на равнины. Ворон очень малообщителен и обычно верен своему партнеру, пока тот не умрет. Опытный летун, он выполняет головокружительные трюки во время брачного полета. Каждая пара занимает большую территорию, оставаясь вместе продолжительное время. Довольно редко вороны присоединяются к большим стаям. В своем гнезде на скале самка откладывает от 4 до 6 яиц. Ворон живет удивительно долго по сравнению с другими птицами, его возраст достигает 39 лет.</p><p>Удивительно, почему 39, а не 40? Что касается Кэналлийского Ворона, то в самый опасный для Кэртианы период, Излом эпох, он входит в возрасте 38. Интересно, совпадение ли это? </p><p>Ворон в мировой литературе традиционно представал одиноким, умным и принимающим немалое участие в жизни людей. Считалось, что он возвещает болезни и войны, а также служит предупреждением о смерти или необходимости изменить поведение. В библейском повествовании о потопе Ной, чтобы проверить, близко ли земля, выпустил ворона (Бытие 8, 7), который не принес никаких доказательств появления суши. Ворон просто порхал над водами, улетая и возвращаясь, но не теряя своей свободы. После Ной решил выпустить голубя, который и вернулся с нежной оливковой ветвью, — этот образ стал символом мира. Можно указать на наличие определенного контраста между символикой голубя и ворона, поскольку нежный образ голубя контрастирует с угрюмым — ворона, питающегося трупами оставленных на поле воинов. Если голубь служит символом Святого Духа, то образ ворона значительно ближе к демоническому. Но любопытно, что другие виды, тесно связанные с голубем и вороном, обычно символизируют одно и то же: любовь. Речь идет о горлице и сороке. Пара горлиц часто встречается в культуре как устоявшееся выражение любви, особенно в устной традиции, а в португальской культуре разговорный способ упомянуть влюбленных — назвать их сороками. Сороки, легко узнаваемые по их черно-белому оперению, часто летают парами, следуя друг за другом на определенном расстоянии.  Еще в одном библейском отрывке (Книга Царств 17, 6) образ воронов положителен, так как они несут хлеб и мясо для пророка Илии, чтобы он мог прокормиться в пещере, где прячется.</p><p>В греко-римской мифологии ворон — священная птица Аполлона, сначала с белым оперением, а затем с черным — наказанием за то, что она раскрыла неверность Корониды (чье имя, предположительно, тоже восходит к корню корвус, ворон, — или благодаря густым черным волосам, или из-за пленительных изгибов тела), которая предала бога во время беременности. Узнав о ее любовной связи от ворона, Аполлон поразил Корониду стрелами и вытащил младенца Асклепия, будущего великого врачевателя, из ее чрева уже на погребальном костре. Тот факт, что греко-римская мифология сначала представляла ворона белым, может указывать на то, что в этой птице древние видели определенную красоту, возможно, благодаря ее силе и грациозному внешнему виду, хотя эта красота скрывается впоследствии за многочисленными мрачными коннотациями. Также известно, что римляне крик ворона воспринимали как знак надежды, поскольку повторяющаяся звукоподражание «кар, кар, кар» на латинском языке эквивалентно «завтра, завтра, завтра».</p><p>В скандинавской мифологии вороны были птицами Одина, одна из которых символизировала Мысль (Хугин), а другая — Память (Мунин). Северные мифы приписывают Одину фразу: «Я боюсь, что Хугин не вернется, но еще больше я боюсь за Мунина». Верования скандинавского севера, религия эзотерического и анимистического типа, сопровождалась сильным чувством неотвратимости судьбы, которое соответствует мрачному видению, обычно ассоциируемому с вороном. </p><p>В персидской мифологии ворон играл заметную роль в поклонении Митре, и его  религиозное значение связывалось со светом и солнцем. </p><p>В верованиях Дальнего Востока  также была эта символическая связь между солнцем и вороном, который мог выступать в качестве посланника богов.</p><p>Среди кельтиберов существовало убеждение, переданное такими авторами, как Элиан и Силий Италик, а также подтвержденное росписью некоторых керамических изделий из Нуманции, что души тех, кто погиб во время сражений, возносились на небеса, если их тела пожирали птицы-падальщики. Эта религиозная миссия была в основном поручена стервятникам, но в ней также принимали участие вороны. Кельтский бог света Луг, возможно, имел какую-то связь с образом ворона, поскольку галльское слово «лугос» обозначает именно эту птицу. В кельтских эпических циклах средневековой Ирландии одна из основных семей — семья Бранвен, чье имя происходит от слова «бран», что означает ворон или ворона (как тут не вспомнить Джорджа Мартина и “Игру Престолов”). На плече мифического ирландского героя Кухулина, привязавшего себя к дереву, чтобы оставаться стоять даже после смерти (а здесь мы уже вспоминаем Родриго Диаса де Бивара, Сида, не правда ли?), сидела сама богиня Морриган или Бадбх, ассоциирующаяся с понятиями смерти и разрушения. В образе ворона она давала таким образом понять  врагам Кухулина, что он уже мертв, и они могут приблизиться к нему без страха и обезглавить. В другом ирландском эпосе, 
«Изгнании сыновей Успеха», Дейрдре, проклятая даром предвидения, наблюдает, как ее отец, Конхобар, снимает шкуру с теленка на снегу, и ворон пьет пролитую кровь. Таким образом она чувствует, что у мужчины, за которого она выйдет замуж, должны быть волосы черные, как оперение ворона, кожа белая, как снег, и щеки красные, как кровь. Дейрдре находит такого человека, Найси, но когда его убивают, решает покончить жизнь самоубийством, чтобы не выходить замуж за его убийцу. В этой мифологической истории мы видим ворона-предсказателя, вестника катастроф.</p><p>В баснях Эзопа, греческого автора VI века до нашей эры, ворон обычно совершает довольно низменные или безумные поступки, трагические последствия которых он осознает слишком поздно. Некоторые из этих историй показывают, что ворон легко обманывается и склонен переоценивать себя, а также указывает на сомнения людей в его способности предсказывать будущие события или предупреждать о возможных несчастьях. В «Больном вороне» ворон, близкий к смерти, упрекает мать в том, что он всю жизнь клевал мясо жертв, приносимых в честь богов, поэтому не может дождаться их помощи. В «Вороне и гадюке» ворон похищает спящую гадюку, которая при пробуждении смертельно кусает его. В «Орле и вороне» ворон, восхищенный силой, с которой орел ловит ягненка, пытается сделать то же самое с другим, но запутывается в шерсти животного, пастух подрезает ему крылья и отдает детям в качестве игрушки. В «Бродягах и вороне» один из нищих издевается над страхом других перед плохим предзнаменованием, одноглазым вороном, потому что, если бы тот мог предвидеть будущее, он бы не остался без глаза сам.</p><p>На гербе Лиссабона изображен корабль с убранными парусами и двумя воронами, один на носу, а другой на корме, в память о том, как мощи Святого Винсента прибыли в город в XXII веке. Эти вороны приобрели позитивное значение, связанное с предзнаменованием скорого конца португальской реконкисты, так что их представление как символа Лиссабона едва ли связано с роковым и ностальгическим характером лирики фаду. </p><p>В изданной в Риме в 1593 году «Иконологии» Чезаре Рипы, книге, которая содержит описания аллегорий, взятых из классических канонов и христианской традиции, ворон выступает как обязательный символический элемент в характеристике нерешительности, несчастья и мести. Нерешительность представлена сидящей женщиной, старой и причудливо одетой, с черным шарфом на голове. Она держит двух поющих (!) воронов, по одному с каждой стороны. Старость и сидячее положение считаются символами нерешительности. Своим красочным платьем она символизирует разнообразие тех решений и поступков, которые предпринимаются, но вскоре забрасываются. Черный шарф символизирует мрак и растерянность ума, населенного сотнями противоположных мыслей. Присутствие ворона в этой аллегории оправдывается его криком «кар, кар», который, как мы уже указывали выше, на латыни означает «завтра, завтра», потому что нерешительные склонны постоянно откладывать свои решения. Чтобы украсить аллегорию нерешительности, Чезаре Рипа прибегает к стихотворению испано-римского писателя Марциала, в котором тот обвиняет друга, который всегда говорит, что завтра он будет наслаждаться жизнью, когда на самом деле мудрее тот, кто может сказать, что он наслаждался вчера. Несчастье изображено в виде человека, одетого в темно-коричневую тунику, испещренную рисунками разрушенных домов и построек. В правой руке он держит пустой рог изобилия, повернутый к земле, а в левой руке — ворона. Пустой рог изобилия является признаком того, что время сытости прошло, а безопасность в этом культурном представлении равна  доступности еды. Что касается ворона, то в этой аллегории он служит предупреждением для нас: успеть исправиться и, таким образом, избежать больших несчастий. Одно из двух изображений, предложенных Чезаре Рипа для мести — вооруженная женщина, одетая в красное, с пламенем на шлеме. Она яростно смотрит на свою искалеченную левую руку, а в правой держит кинжал. Рядом с женщиной — ворон, раненный скорпионом, на которого он охотился. Эту ситуацию с участием ворона воссоздает Альчато в стихотворении, очень похожем на одну из басен Эзопа, в которой вместо скорпиона появляется гадюка. И скорпион, и гадюка мстят за мелкое действие, приписываемое ворону, и он, следовательно, становится не орудием мести, а ее жертвой.</p><p>Ворон был и среди тех птиц, чье появление в небе, в зависимости от того, происходило это справа или слева, толковалось как положительный или отрицательный сигнал к определенным действиям. Это суеверие было обычным явлением в Средние века, когда ворон также служил, хотя и редко, намеком на похоть. </p><p>Традиционная привлекательность ворона как символического элемента также подтверждается существованием испанских фамилий Куэрво и Куэрва, первые из которых стали популярными благодаря марке алкогольного напитка. Изображение ворона также часто использовалось для обозначения плохих родителей, плохих учителей, людей, которые намеренно создают вокруг себя мрачную обстановку, и людей, которые выбирают одиночество. Вспомним: «Я одинокий ворон в бездне света».</p><p>Несколько испанских пословиц и поговорок упоминают воронов, самая известная из них — «Выкорми воронов». Это также название великолепной аллегорической притчи Карлоса Сауры. Полностью пословица звучит так: «Выкорми воронов, и они выклюют тебе глаза». Поговорка «Ворон не может быть чернее, чем его крылья» указывает на то, что, когда ущерб уже нанесен, хуже уже не будет и бояться больше нечего.</p><p>Ворон в пословицах и поговорках или демонстрирует скверное отношение, или служит символом несчастья. Ясно, что в умах наших предков ворон был знаком, несущим грустные и злые коннотаций.</p><p>Пройдя довольно длинный путь и вобрав в себя множество самых разных символических толкований, образ ворона прекрасно подошел такому противоречивому персонажу, как Рокэ, герцог Алва, что помогло автору романа сделать образ самого герцога объемнее и насыщеннее.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>